Eras tu Siempre fuiste tu
by gina lara
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL. Era su último día en Howarts y Scorpius ya se había resignado a irse sin saber quien era la chica que le había estado escribiendo desde sus inicios en Howarts, pero una situación inesperada le hizo ver que no todo estaba perdido, aún tenía la oportunidad de descubrirlo.
1. Tengo que saber

_JAJAJAJAJAJA, esto es horripitufante! Ya les dí una mega síntesis de toda la historia! Resulta que no se qué demonios pasó, lo mas probable es que esté envirulada mi lap, pero se fue un documento previo sin actualizar de hace no se cuanto tiempo, cuando recién empecé con las ideas. Pero no todo está perdido, faltaba mucho por escribir. Así que borré la historia, pero no se preocupen que guardé celosamente sus reviews adorables. Va a empezar todo de nuevo, así que ahí les va lo que debió ser. Besos miles a todos._

_muamuamuamuamuamuamuamuamuam uamuamuamuamuamuamuamuamuamu amuamuamuamuamuamuamuamuamua muamuamuamuamuamuamuamua_

_Hola a todos y todas … Aquí vengo con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita, que en un principio era una de mis "Explosiones", pero conforme la iba escribiendo me pareció que merecía un tratamiento aparte, así que probaré el de ir subiendo capítulo a capítulo, aunque he de señalar que prefiero las historias completas de un jalón. Espero no tardar mucho cada vez porque ya tengo la historia casi completa. Sería cuestión de afinar y pulir lo que ya está escrito. Respecto a "Explosiones" les informo que sólo falta una más, la cual está casi terminada desde hace mucho tiempo pero que por falta de tiempo y un poco de inspiración no he terminado. Me falta un poquito hilar la trama al final para que quede como quiero. Agradezco a todas las seguidoras de mis historias, Mil y una gracias, y espero que esta les guste también. Y ya saben... toda la idea original es de J.K.R. mi ídola, yo sólamente me hago ilusiones con sus personajes._

Capítulo I

Tengo que saber

Apenas faltaban unas horas para que se los alumnos de Howarts abordaran los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de King Cross para su retorno a casa por las vacaciones de fin de ciclo. La algarabía reinaba por todas partes, sobre todo en los alumnos de séptimo año. Ellos como todos los demás se encontraban preparando su equipaje, algunos; otros despidiéndose de sus compañeros de otras casas y otros grados, ya que en esta ocasión, no regresarían al colegio.

Pero ese no era el caso de un rubio alto y bien parecido que corría como desesperado por los corredores como buscando algo. En su rostro se notaba un gesto de impaciencia combinado con un poco de enojo. Su concentración era tal que no le permitía darse cuenta que iba levantando montones de protestas airadas a su paso por ir chocando con los estudiantes que iban en sentido contrario al suyo.

- No puedo irme así... Tengo que saber…- murmuraba más para sí que para nadie más.

Hacía sólo un momento, mientras desayunaba, tuvo una repentina iluminación. Y ésta vino de la manera más inesperada posible justo cuando pensaba que todo terminaría con su salida del colegio.

Mientras tomaba su acostumbrado cereal de avena, escuchaba distraídamente a algunas de sus compañeras cotillas que se encontraban enfrascadas en una discusión acerca de quién sería la chica en quien estaría interesado uno de sus compañeros. El tono airado y despreciativo con el que se referían a la probable receptora de las atenciones de Rick Euan, indicaban a las claras que no era una de ellas, una hija de la casa de las serpientes.

- ¡Por la forma en que la describió debe estar refiriéndose a una Gryffindor, estoy segura! – Decía una chica.

- ¿Por qué, que fue lo que dijo? – le preguntó otra.

- Pues dijo algo así como que no era como las chicas de su casa, tan controladas siempre. – contestó con un tono indignado.

- No sé como tomar eso. – Dijo otra.- Si como insulto o halago.

- Pues si fue un halago para la otra, es un insulto para nosotras – concluyó la primera.

- Mhhhh! – Se escuchó el bufido disgustado de alguien. – Pero, a ver. Di que otras cosas más dijo para ver si leyendo entre líneas podemos sacar más información.

En ese momento fue cuando el chico se quedó paralizado, con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca. Leer entre líneas. ¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Se recriminó a sí mismo. Dejó la cuchara en el plato y se levantó para salir rápidamente del comedor y dirigirse a su habitación en las mazmorras.

Dejando atrás todo el jaleo que armó a su alrededor con su carrera, llegó por fin a su cuarto y se dirigió rápidamente a su baúl y empezó a sacar cosas aventándolas descuidadamente sobre su cama hasta que encontró una caja de madera finamente labrada con el emblema de los Malfoy y de ella sacó un montón de hojas de pergamino dobladas cuidadosamente.

Lo mejor era empezar por el principio, se dijo. Así que, con ellas en la mano se tumbó en la cama y empezó a hojearlas y a acomodarlas en orden por fechas. Una vez que las tuvo en orden tomó la que se encontraba primero y se dispuso a leerla pero no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran hasta aquellos días. Sus primeros días en Howarts. Cuando las cosas no habían sido nada fáciles para él. Sus padres lo habían prevenido y de alguna manera preparado para lo que podía avecinarse Pero, ¿alguna vez podría alguien prepararse completamente para lo malo? Definitivamente no – sonrió con tristeza el chico al pensar en ello. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y acarició el papel con uno de sus dedos.

La primera carta que recibió de esa chica. La misma que durante su estadía en Howarts, le escribió periódicamente y se convirtió en alguien muy importante para él. Algunas cartas eran largas, otras cortas, pero siempre que le llegaban sentía una grata sensación en el pecho. Primero fue de sorpresa al llegar la primera nota. Después, se sintió halagado, intrigado, comprendido, y, con el paso del tiempo llegó a esperar la siguiente nota con resignado anhelo, por la sapiencia de que nunca conocería a su emisora, a pesar de que él sí había intentado que se encontraran.

Recordó cuantas veces dejó flotando en los corredores las palabras _"¿Quién eres?"_ – y nunca tuvo respuesta. Otras más, cuando al terminar los alimentos casi gritó que iba a estar en la torre de astronomía, por si la esquiva chica se animaba a presentarse. Pero nunca lo hizo. Incluso llegó a seguir a las lechuzas que le hacían llegar las cartas, pero siempre eran diferentes, escogidas al azar en la lechucería. Chica lista – esbozó media sonrisa de lado.

Pero bueno, a leer...

_Si ya se, es corto. Pero voy a actualizar pronto. Y voy a hacer lo que no creí que fuera a hacer y todo porqueme quedo con la duda. Resulta que son más los que me añaden a favoritos y siguen mis historias que los reviews que me escriben. Y la verdad eso es raro. Así que, mándenme un review please. Es buena la retroalimentación. Saludos again._


	2. Leyendo entre líneas

_Como les dije, iré subiendo rápido. Muchas gracias a Hermy Evans Black por haberse pasado de nuevo por esta historia y renovarla como favorita y además dejarme su review. Va con dedicatoria especial para ti este capítulo. Y a todos los demás que ya me habían mandado un review y/o marcado en alertas y favoritos, les digo que no se desanimen, el resultado final va a ser mejor de lo que habían leído. Eso fue sólo una probadita._

**Capítulo II**

**Leyendo entre**** líneas**

Con un suspiro, empezó a leer la primera carta que había recibido. No comenzaba con el típico saludo que se acostumbraba en las cartas, sino que iba de lleno al grano. Y era lógico, no se conocían, por lo que no podía empezar con un "querido" o "estimado" y definitivamente como que pensó que "hola" estaba muy trillado.

_No me conoces pero yo a ti sí. Te vi desde que entraste al colegio mirando todo con el mismo asombro que yo al ver por primera vez la magnificencia de Howarts. _

Sacó una pluma y subrayó el párrafo – ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Que al parecer ella es de mi mismo año, o mayor. No lo decía muy claro, ¿o sí? – mejor continuó leyendo.

_Al principio no sabía quién eras, pero para mí no importaba tu nombre, solamente pensaba que eras un rubio muy guapo que me había gustado mucho. _

Ahora decía que… – Pues que le parezco guapo – razonó. Pero inmediatamente se golpeó con la pluma en la cabeza – ¡Tonto! – se dijo a sí mismo, porque eso no era leer entre líneas, eso era lo que decía literalmente.

Leer entre líneas – Se recordó – Entonces, con la idea "fresca" en la mente de lo que debía buscar, resaltó ante sus ojos lo siguiente:

_Pero todo cambió desde que el sombrero seleccionador te envió a Slytherin. Eso me causó desilusión, no lo niego. _

- Entonces, ¿ya no le parecí guapo o ya no le gusté por estar en Slytherin? – funció el entrecejo con molestia, pero continuó leyendo.

_Pero no por los motivos que podrías pensar, sino porque no podría verte tan seguido como me gustaría._

– No – se dijo. Lo que decía ahí veladamente es que ella no era una Slytherin. Y que le seguía pareciendo guapo – sonrió con suficiencia. Aunque se sintió bastante tonto al haber dudado de eso porque si no le hubiera seguido gustando, pues no le hubiera seguido escribiendo, tan simple como eso. – Ay Scorpius… - se regañó mentalmente. – No cabe duda que el amor ataranta. Pero bueno.

– Ok, una casa descartada – anotó. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, nunca pasó por su cabeza que fuera una chica de su propia casa.

_Ya sé, aún más corto. Pero no desesperen, ya vienen capítulos más interesantes. Besos. Su opinión cuenta._


	3. Otra casa descartada

_Les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews a Yanni y Hermy Evans Black y a los que me han añadido a favoritos sin dejar review. Sigo pensando que eso es raro._

**Capítulo III**

**Otra casa descartada**

Siguió leyendo y para su pesar, pasaron algunas cartas sin pena ni gloria, porque no aparecía ningún dato que le dijera nada en concreto. Algunos pensamientos, recreaciones de situaciones que se vivieron en el colegio, dando su opinión, pero sin dejar entrever nada más que sus sentimientos o pensamientos. Hasta que un rato después encontró otro párrafo en una de las cartas, que le dio nuevas pistas.

_Hoy te vi de nuevo. Pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que hubiera querido estar a tu lado y abrazarte y consolarte por lo que te hicieron. Pero sé que no te hubiera gustado y te hubiera podido molestar por hacerte parecer débil. Creo que fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar esos chicos tu solo. Sé que mucha gente pensó lo mismo porque incluso muchas bufandas amarillas con negro mostraban reprobación y vergüenza por lo que pasó. Y aunque no saliste muy bien librado a mí me sigues pareciendo guapo. _

¿Qué era aquello? - Que incluso con la cara deformada seguía siendo guapo – se rió de sí mismo, siguiendo con el juego del "guapo". Pero, ¿a qué se refería con lo de "incluso muchas bufandas amarillas con negro"?

– ¡Cierto! – recordó Scorpius el día de esa pelea cuando tres chicos de Hufflepuff, por extraño que pareciera, lo insultaron y se lió a golpes con ellos.

Ese día tanto su cara como su ego no quedaron muy bien parados. Uno de sus ojos quedó morado por varios y su labio inferior partido del lado izquierdo. Si bien es cierto que ninguno de ellos se fue sin recibir nada, no es lo mismo darle a tres, a que te den tres. Además de que la pelea duró un buen rato porque se dio en un lugar poco transitado hasta que pasaron por ahí otros alumnos y entre ellos iba uno de los prefectos y detuvieron la pelea. Lo cual no fue fácil porque el ya estaba completamente fuera de sí y los otros chicos en circunstancias bastante parecidas porque no habían esperado encontrar tanta resistencia de su parte. Y por ello habían llamado a gritos a otros para que ayudaran a separarlos y para cuando se dio cuenta, medio Howarts estaba ahí.

Recordó también que más tarde, estando solo y dolorido en su cama, había deseado, aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido, que esa chica hubiera aparecido y lo hubiera abrazado y consolado, y le hubiera curado las heridas. Bueno, también pensó en su madre – recordó sintiéndose muy inmaduro. ¿Y qué tenía de malo? A los once años muchos aún dormían con su osito de peluche. Y él estaba muy maltratado. Un poco de cariño y apapacho no le habrían caído mal. A falta de ello, la carta fue de mucho consuelo.

Pero, ¿y eso que nos dice? – Se cuestionó de nuevo dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con la pluma – ¡Que ella no es una Huffelpuff! Si lo fuera, habría llamado a los chicos como sus compañeros o se hubiera referido a esa casa de otra manera. Otra casa descartada. Quedaban dos, pensó con ánimo retomando la lectura.

_Sigue siendo corto. Sorry, por eso. Pero pronto viene el siguiente. Saludos y besos._


	4. ¿Qué cosa es el cobalto?

_Hola! Este capítulo va con especial dedicatoria a quienes siguen mis historias y me han añadido a alertas y favoritos. Sigo muy sorprendida que ellos mismos no me dejen reviews. _

**Capítulo IV**

**¿Qué cosa es el cobalto?**

Algunas notas más pasaron sin pena ni gloria, hasta que llegó a una que llamó su atención.

_Ya supe lo que era sentir tu mirada en la mía. Tal vez ni siquiera lo notaste. Tal vez tus ojos simplemente vieron a través de mí sin notarme siquiera. Pero yo vi el interior de ti. Pude ver tu alma reflejada en el cristal de tus ojos y es tan clara como me imaginaba. Hasta pude verme en ellos. Por un segundo el cristal destelló cobalto._

Cobalto. ¿Qué cosa, en nombre de Merlín era el cobalto? Se cuestionaba el rubio, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar por la habitación.

En medio de esas cavilaciones estaba cuando, por suerte, recordó que en el dormitorio tenían un libro de terminología que usaban para la materia de pociones.

Rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio que estaba enfrente de las camas. Apuradamente hurgó entre los demás libros que había en los cajones hasta que dio con el que estaba buscando. Buscó en el índice y al fin encontró la definición de la palabra.

- Bueno, es un mineral, – eso no me dice nada, pensó – es duro, – eso tampoco – se utiliza para colorear el vidrio, – eso es raro – de color azul… – Un momento. Ella dijo que se reflejó en mis ojos. Mis ojos son el espejo, de cristal, grises. Entonces sus ojos son el cobalto. Sus ojos son azules. – ¡Por Merlín! Por fin un dato físico de su persona.

- ¡Pero qué mujer tan increíble! – se admiró. - ¿A quién se le ocurriría llamar a sus ojos así? Con razón no he podido dar con ella. Pero también yo en qué estaba pensando que nunca me dio por averiguar qué había querido decir con esa palabra. De seguro que pensé que era una palabra sacada de alguna poesía muggle y la pasé por alto. – llegó a la conclusión.

Definitivamente había una edad en que la poesía no era para los hombres y menos de Slytherin. El leer, decir o saber de poesía representaba una sentencia segura a ser objeto de la más humillante burla por parte de sus compañeros. Era preferible un cruciatus, sin duda.

Y si sus compañeros se enteraban que su color favorito siempre había sido el azul, en vez del negro como se los había hecho creer, estaría en serios problemas. Pero, ¡qué demonios! Ahora tenía en claro que sus ojos eran azules. ¿Y qué más?

Con renovados bríos continuó leyendo hasta que encontró lo siguiente:

_Vi como una chica te abrazaba y hasta te besó. Sé que no es tu novia. Era sólo otra tonta que como yo, se enamoró de ti, pero por lo menos ella tuvo la valentía de los leones para hacer lo que yo solamente he realizado en sueños._

Con una sonrisa de lado recordó ese momento. Heather, una chica de la casa de Gryffindor lo empujó bajo un muérdago y antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo había besado. Entonces… – ¡Sí! – No podía estar equivocado. Ella no era una Gryffindor. Con ésta ya iban tres casas descartadas. Entonces… era una Ravenclaw. Una Ravenclaw de ojos azules.

_En el próximo capítulo… entonces tú eres... Saludos a todos._


	5. Entonces tú eres…

_Como lo prometí aquí viene un capítulo interesante. Dedicado para ittah y todos los que siguen esta historia._

**Capítulo V**

**Entonces tú eres… **

Debo encontrar más, se dijo entusiasmado por estas revelaciones. Retomó su lectura y a cabo de un rato se topó con lo siguiente:

_Tu cabello ha crecido. ¿Será tan sedoso al tacto como se ve? Es tan contrario al mío, que no puedo evitar tener curiosidad. Y su color, seguro que no eres un Veela? Esparces un encantamiento a tu paso bajo el cual caen presas las simples mortales como yo. Eso debe ser, porque no creo que sea solamente debido a que, como comúnmente dicen, los colores extremos difícilmente pueden pasar desapercibidos. Y de eso yo sé bastante._

- Su cabello es contrario al mío, ¿entonces ella lo tiene cómo? Yo, lacio. Ella… rizado. – Concluyó después de pensarlo un poco – ¿O se referiría al color? ¿Y qué decía del color? Que sabe de colores extremos. ¿Y cuáles son los colores extremos? – Se preguntaba y se contestaba él mismo siguiendo sus cavilaciones – Pues de los rubios, obvio el platino. De los obscuros, el negro. Y para mí el más extremo, pues es el rojo.

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó – No creo que sea rubia, ni morena, porque el color negro es extremo pero no llama tanto la atención como el rojo como para que se lo mencionen con frecuencia.

- Es una Ravenclaw pelirroja con rizos y de ojos azules. – Decidió – Eso limita bastante mi búsqueda, suponiendo claro, que saqué las conclusiones correctas. ¿Y ahora qué? – Se preguntó desconcertado. – ¿Cuántas pelirrojas con cabello rizado y ojos azules hay en Howarts? Más bien en Ravenclaw – Se corrigió.

Frunciendo el ceño se puso a hacer memoria de todos los pelirrojos que había visto en el colegio y se le vino a la mente que además de unos cuantos aquí y allá, los pelirrojos más numerosos y conocidos en Howarts eran los Weasley y Potter-Weasley. No los conocía a todos, por supuesto. Apenas había conocido pero si respetado a los mayores que ya habían salido, Fred y James. Sobre todo por su ingenio para las trastadas y como jugadores de Quidditch. También Llevaba una relación cordial, pero sin llegar a más, con Albus Potter, que iba en su mismo grado pero que estaba en Gryffindor. Y había otro chico con acento francés en un grado menor, pero no recordaba su nombre.

En ese momento recapacitó sobre el hecho que, punto y aparte de que obviamente en su casa le habían hecho la recomendación de limitar su relación con los Potter y Weasley a la cordialidad estrictamente necesaria, nunca tuvo realmente la oportunidad de convivir o conocerlos a fondo porque era muy poco el tiempo que habían compartido. Las clases no las tomaban juntos, para empezar. Como que a partir del episodio con el innombrable, se decidió que para evitar una animosidad mayor entre leones y serpientes, la mayoría de las clases las compartían con las otras dos casas. Gryffindor con Ravenclaw y Slytherin con Huffelpuff. Así que, pues no hubo mucho contacto.

- ¿Pero y qué hay de las chicas? – Eran muchas. Aunque predominaban las pelirrojas, las había de todos tipos. Rubias y de cabello obscuro, de piel clara y morena, de cabello lacio y rizado. Lo que si tenía que reconocer era que todas eran hermosas en su estilo. Y todas igual de prohibidas para él. Por lo que trató de nunca ponerles demasiada atención. Y hasta deliberadamente hacía caso omiso de su existencia. Excepto por los momentos en que no podía evitar seguir con la mirada a…

- ¡Merlín, Morgana, Dumbeldore y los padres de las cuatro casas lo ampararan! – palideció poniéndose de pié de un salto – La chica premio anual de Howarts. De su mismo año. Pelirroja. Cabello rizado que siempre llevaba recogido en un moño o cola de caballo. Pecas en la nariz. Fácil sonrisa. Luminosos ojos azules. Hermosa y… Ravenclaw. Rose Weasley.


	6. Siempre estuvo ahí

_Y la cosa se pone mejor. Muchas gracias a los nuevos lectores y a los que siguen la historia, en especial a tq. asch…_

**Capítulo VI**

**Siempre estuvo ahí **

¿Sería posible que fuera ella? – Se cuestionaba el rubio caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación. Algo en su interior le decía que no se equivocaba. Qué siempre estuvo ahí. – Merlin, siempre estuvo ahí…– cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar. A su mente llegaron momentos, imágenes y en todos aparecía ella, sus ojos, su figura y su sonrisa.

Ahora lo veía claramente. La primera sonrisa que recibió al entrar al colegio, fue la de ella. Cuando se sentó en el banco y el sombrero seleccionador lo envió a la casa de Slytherin, al volverse, se encontró con una niña que le sonreía dulce pero tristemente. Era ella.

Cuando fue golpeado por los chicos de Hufflepuf, al encontrarse en el suelo aturdido y sujeto por los prefectos, lo primero que pudo enfocar fueron unos ojos llenos de compasión de una niña que estaba frente a él, aunque un poco alejada y que apretaba las manos con angustia. Esos ojos eran azules. Sus ojos.

Y ese día que casi chocó con ella al salir de la biblioteca. Se quedó como un tonto petrificado sin decir nada, perdido en un par de lagos azules. Si ella se vio reflejada en sus ojos. El se ahogó en los suyos.

Cuando la chica aquella lo besó, fue agradable, pero nada más. No significó absolutamente nada. Tan así que no lo había recordado hasta que lo leyó en la carta. Pero ahora recordaba también que mientras la chica lo besaba había abierto los ojos y alcanzó a ver la espalda de una chica que se alejaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta. El cabello de la chica estaba recogido en una cola que ondeó al girarse. Era rojo. – Otra vez ella.

Eso era todo. No necesitaba indagar más. Y por segunda vez ese día, salió corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía que encontrarla… y enfrentarla. En esos momentos lo más probable es que estuviera en su dormitorio arreglando sus cosas. Si era así, ¿cómo diablos iba a hacer para que saliera y hablar con ella si ni siquiera eran amigos? – se iba quebrando la cabeza mientras corría. Entonces le sobrevino una idea. ¿Y si se encontraba desayunando? Aún no había terminado el tiempo. No tenía nada que perder si echaba una mirada en el comedor. Estaba de camino.

Entró a toda prisa y de inmediato dirigió su vista a las mesas de los Ravenclaw, pero se encontró con que estaban casi vacías. En eso, atrajo su atención una algarabía proveniente de las mesas de Gryffindor. Y ahí estaban. Todo el clan Weasley-Potter en reunión. Y por lo que se escuchaba, estaban haciendo planes para las vacaciones.

Sin pensarlo dirigió sus pasos hacia allá. Iba decidido a preguntar por su paradero, sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar de él. Pero eso no fue necesario, porque justo enfrente de él, al moverse una de las chicas, se abrió un hueco y pudo verla sentada con una sonrisa condescendiente, escuchando lo que estaba explicando animadamente su hermano Hugo.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron y el rubio observó como los ojos de la chica se agrandaban con sorpresa y conforme sus pasos lo acercaban más a ese lugar, sus mejillas enrojecían.

Scorpius llegó hasta la mesa y se plantó frente a la chica mirándola fijamente, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo de la carrera. La chica se puso de pié mirándolo de igual forma. Entonces, llanamente ante la mirada atónita de toda la familia, El joven le soltó:

- Eras tú... Siempre fuiste tú – su mirada era acusadora. La joven enrojeció aún más. Fue cuando supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba en lo cierto.


	7. Yo merecía una oportunidad

_Hola a todos. Los que me siguen leyendo y los nuevos lectores. Siento el haber tardado en aparecer de nuevo, pero como que fue bueno, jejeje. Parece que me extrañaron. Y pues que creen? Me fui de vacaciones con mi hijo a Orlando. Y entre otros, estuve en Adventure Island que es donde está la sección de Harry Potter. Fue como un sueño! Por supuesto Magic Kingdom es absolutamente especial, pero ver la recreación de pueblo de Hogsmeade, entrar a cada uno de los locales, tomar cerveza de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza, sin hablar de las grageas de todos los sabores (y mira que me tocaron algunas con sabor verdaderamente raro, y no quise ni saber de que eran), comer las ranas y calderos de chocolate, ver el castillo, entrar en él y subir al simulador que es como viajar en escoba con Harry y Ron volando a tu lado, montar en el Hipogrifo, tomar y comer en los bares de las Tres Escobas y el Cabeza de Puerco… es otro mundo! No quería salir de ahí! Fui el primer día que llegamos y volví el último. No podía irme si verlo de nuevo. Compramos una chamarra con el escudo de Griffindor y un llavero con nuestro nombre grabado, la varita de Harry y un colgante de giratiempos. Hasta escuchamos a un coro de alumnos que llevaban las ranas gigantes cantando las canciones de la película. Todo fue divino. Tenemos que regresar definitivamente. Tomé miles de fotos, me acabé dos memorias y le seguí con el celular, y andaba con los cargadores de las baterías en la bolsa porque se me descargaban de tanto que tomé fotos y grabé videos. Qué más puedo decir…_

_A lo que sigue. Agradezco a los nuevos lectores, que espero que no se me haya pasado nadie de contestarle personalmente. Y muy especialmente a los que me agregan en alertas y favoritos, aunque no dejen reviews. Creo que tengo más seguidores de éstos últimos y no sólo en esta historia sino en las otras dos que ya he subido. Jajajajajaja Besos a todos. Aquí está la continuación._

**Capítulo VII**

**Yo merecía una oportunidad**

El que Scorpius se plantara frente a ella y sin ningún preámbulo le reclamara era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños se la habría ocurrido, por lo que no acató más que a enrojecer furiosamente y abrir los ojos hasta que se casi se le salían de sus órbitas.

– Y pensabas dejar que me fuera sin que lo supiera nunca – continuó el enojado rubio con lo que era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Hugo se puso de pié en ese momento preparado para intervenir, pero Albus lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.

- Es que… Si…Esa era la idea…- pudo responder entrecortadamente la chica, sin poder evitar decir la verdad.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – la cuestionó con enfado Scorpius.

- Porque pensé que era algo que no tenía sentido. Algo unilateral. – le dijo la chica tristemente.

- ¿Unilateral? – casi gritó el joven. – Pues claro que era unilateral. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra manera si nunca diste la oportunidad de que fuera de otra forma? – siguió completamente enojado.

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, al parecer ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo sucedía y se quedaron atentos mirando de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis.

- Es cierto – reconoció Rose apesadumbrada - Pero si tu hubieras sido yo ¿no habrías hecho lo mismo? – preguntó.

- ¡Claro que no! – replicó el rubio. – Para empezar, si yo hubiera sentido por alguien eso que escribiste, durante tanto tiempo, de alguna manera hubiera intentado acercarme para hacérselo saber.

En ese momento se oyó una exclamación ahogada de varios de los espectadores.

- ¿Aún cuando hubiera habido tantas cosas que los separaban? – preguntó la chica con gesto desesperanzado.

- ¡Aún así! Algo tan fuerte y tan importante merecía una oportunidad – exclamó con enojo. – ¡Yo merecía la oportunidad de saberlo! Durante todo este tiempo me he preguntado quien sería ese maravilloso ser humano que guardaba dentro de sí tan hermosos sentimientos.

Al escuchar eso ocurrieron varias cosas simultáneamente, Lily cayó sentada en la banca, Hugo soltó una exclamación entre dientes – nada propia por cierto – Albus sonrió, los gemelos Scamander – que en algun momento se sumaron a la multitud – murmuraron palabras expresando su aprobación y varias chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca.

- ¿Eso creías? – preguntó Rose con un hilo de voz.

- Si. Muchas noches soñé que estaba a punto de conocer a esa persona, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de ver su cara, por alguna razón, me despertaba. ¡Y cómo odiaba ese momento! Era de lo más frustrante. – confesó Scorpius con una mueca. Muchos de los presentes masculinos murmuraron su solidaridad ante ese hecho. – Odio cuando me pasa. – se escuchó una voz masculina diciendo.

- Nunca imaginé que sentirías eso. – dijo Rose luciendo asombrada.

- Obviamente no. – respondió el rubio. – Lo cual es bastante extraño proviniendo de la más inteligente de Howarts. Al momento se escucharon varias risitas.

- Entonces es cierto que el amor te hace idiota. – Rose reconoció la voz de Louis diciendo. Y luego se oyó un golpe sordo y un ¡Auch! Seguido de risas ahogadas.

- ¿La pregunta ahora es, qué vamos a hacer al respecto? – preguntó el chico, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – repitió Rose anonadada como si la idea jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

- Sí, que va a pasar ahora que lo descubrí. – replicó. – Vamos a seguir fingiendo que nunca pasó nada o vas a ser honesta y encararlo.

- Yo… este… no lo sé. – respondió confundida la chica.

El rubio sintió como si algo afilado se le clavara en el pecho porque la duda en el rostro de Rose le daba a entender que en verdad ella nunca había querido dar a conocer sus sentimientos, siendo lo más probable que era porque se avergonzaba de ellos.

- Entonces creo que me equivoqué. – Su rostro se mostró dolido, pero se repuso al instante y componiendo una postura digna de los Malfoy le dijo – Te debo una disculpa por haber hecho una escena ante tu familia y amigos. Espero que tengas un buen regreso. – dicho lo anterior, le lanzó una última mirada intensa y después de una leve inclinación de cabeza a los demás a manera de despedida, se retiró rápidamente.

La joven se quedó de pié ahí como petrificada, como si no entendiera realmente de lo que había sucedido. Un silencio sepulcral se alzó a su alrededor. Hasta que fue roto por la voz de su hermano.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás esperando? – fue la sorprendente pregunta, puesto que provenía de su hermano, el ser más celoso sobre la tierra, después de su padre, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó al borde de soponcio la pelirroja.

- ¡Que vayas tras él, tonta! – la apremió Lily.

- Pero… están diciendo que aprueban que se de esta… ¿relación? – preguntó consternada.

- Rose – empezó a decir Albus pacientemente – Durante todos estos años siempre supimos que algo pasaba contigo. Todos sabíamos que suspirabas por alguien aunque nunca supimos de quien. Ahora lo sabemos, y si bien no es el candidato ideal, si a ti te hace feliz, entonces nosotros vamos a estar bien.

- Aunque tal vez no mucho cuando Tío Ron se entere – dijo Lucy – pero ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. – concluyó con aplomo.

- Además – dijo Hugo – creo que se merece la oportunidad porque te habló de frente ante todos nosotros y no le importó perder la cabeza en el intento. Eso es digno de respeto en un cuñado. – Todos a la vez expresaron su concordancia con esa moción.

- Así es - dijeron los Scamander a coro. – Al hablar su aura era clara y brillante – dijo Lyssander – Completamente libre de nargles – completó Lorcan.

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos sonriendo, pero de acuerdo con ellos.

Rose sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas ante las muestras de apoyo de su familia y amigos. Y sin esperar más les gritó – ¡Los quiero a todos! – Y corrió hacia la puerta por donde había salido el rubio.

Sin decir una palabra Lily se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida también.

- ¿Y tú a dónde vas? – le preguntó Louis.

- A terminar de preparar el equipaje de Rose. No ha guardado nada. Ahora sé que es porque estaba deprimida – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. – ¿O es que creen que va a tener tiempo de hacerlo antes de que partamos? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Vamos chicas, hay que ayudarla. – dijo Roxanne, siendo seguida por el resto de primas y amigas Gryffindor.

- ¿Y nosotros qué? – Cuestionó Louis frunciendo el ceño – ¿Se supone que ayudemos a Malfoy? – Todos los chicos se voltearon a ver horrorizados antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo Howarts.

_Reviews para saber que opinan porfas… :-p_


	8. Una Weasley en Slytherin

_Hola! Volví por fin! Es que volver al trabajo y a la vida normal después de vacaciones no es cosa fácil. Mucho trabajo y estoy haciendo un diplomado en las tardes. Además estuve afónica por una semana. Yo que hablo hasta por los codos. Imagínense! jejejeje_

_Aquí les vengo con la casi conclusión de la historia. Queda aún un capítulo. Mil gracias como siempre a todas las hermosas lectoras que me mandaron reviews. Creo que les contesté personalmente a cada una y si me faltó alguien por favor hágamelo saber. Agradezco infinitamente a los que siguen mi historia y me agregan a favoritos aunque no dejen review, sin dejar de lado a los lectores anónimos. Espero que les guste. _

_Aaaaahhhh sigo soñando con el Castillo... y Hogsmeade... y el jugo de calabaza... y la cerveza de mantequilla..._

**Una Weasley en Slytherin**

... ¿Se supone que ayudemos a Malfoy? – Todos los chicos se voltearon a ver horrorizados antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo Howarts.

Mientras esta, un tanto bizarra escena, se desarrollaba en el comedor, una pelirroja corría por los pasillos buscando a una cabeza platinada.

¿A dónde se dirigiría? A las mazmorras esperaba que no porque ahí no podría pasar. ¿No podría pasar? El había hecho algo increíblemente arriesgado por ella. Se metió a la cueva de los leones prácticamente - aunque ella no era leona, pero estaba con ellos – ¿Y ella no iba a ser capaz de meterse a la de las serpientes? – Rose Weasley es hora de crecer y convertirte en una mujer – Se dijo a sí misma. Y antes de cambiar de opinión se dirigió exactamente a donde ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera creído que iría.

Unos minutos después se encontraba parada ante la entrada de la casa de Slytherin, sin saber qué hacer, puesto que no tenía idea de cómo se hacía para ingresar. Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta y de ella salió un chico de primero.

Sin decir media palabra, la chica se lanzó a la entrada ante la mirada azorada del pequeño Slytherin, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada la puerta se cerró. Una vez adentro, la pelirroja se encontró en la mismísima sala común de las serpientes, pero curiosamente se encontraba vacía. Confundida se preguntaba dónde se encontrarían las habitaciones de los chicos, solo había puertas pero no señas de a donde dirigían. Nuevamente la suerte le sonrió porque por la puerta de ingreso entró nada más y nada menos que Kyle Zabini, mejor amigo de Scorpius. El chico moreno la vio y por un momento lució sorprendido, pero inmediatamente después una mirada de astuto reconocimiento iluminó su mirada.

- Vaya, una Weasley en Slytherin. – le dijo. - Esto me parecería inverosímil, de no ser por la escena que acabo de presenciar hace unos minutos. Aquello sí que fue absolutamente raro. – acabó poniendo cara consternada.

- Sí, supongo que lo fue – La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente al decirlo.

- No me equivoco entonces al suponer que estás aquí en busca de cierto rubio amigo mío – Preguntó el moreno.

- No estás equivocado – aceptó la chica. – ¿Puedes conducirme a él, por favor? – pidió.

- Claro, Weasley. Nunca me imaginé haciendo esto y menos diciendo esto, pero creo que es correcto que ustedes estén juntos. Siempre me di cuenta que él te miraba mucho, aunque nunca dijo nada – dijo el chico en una inesperada explosión de seriedad y honestidad. – Es por aquí – dijo guiándola por una de las puertas que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos de último año. Sin decir más y con una simple seña de despedida la dejó enfrente de una habitación.

Rose inspiró fuertemente para darse valor, abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto. Scorpius estaba de espaldas con el baúl en el suelo y tal vez por primera vez en su ordenada vida, echando ropa doblada descuidadamente en él.

- Scorpius - lo llamó quedamente

Por el débil sonido de su voz pensó que no la había escuchado. Pero el chico se volvió rápidamente y exclamó:

- ¡Rose! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Una serie de eventos afortunados con Zabini involucrado – dijo la chica alzándose de hombros – Pero eso no importa ahora – dijo haciendo con un gesto de la mano.

- Cierto – concedió Scorpius – La pregunta es ¿por qué estás aquí? – le preguntó serio el chico.

- Tú te arriesgaste allá abajo. No podía ser de otra manera – declaró Rose. Se acercó un paso y lo enfrentó – Sé porqué te fuiste así. Crees que no supe que contestar porque me avergüenzo de ti y de tener una relación contigo.

- ¿Y no es así? – preguntó receloso el joven.

- No. – dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad. – Tenía miedo de la reacción de mi familia y amigos. Pero no por mí, sino por ti. Pero ahora ya no tengo nada que temer. Bueno, "casi" nada. – dijo rodando los rojos al final.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Que prácticamente me han empujado a venir tras de ti – dijo sonriendo – Y me dijeron que apoyarán cualquier decisión que yo tome.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos. – Eso no me lo esperaba. Hasta que llegué aquí me di cuenta que había sido una suerte que saliera vivo del comedor.

Se quedaron viendo un momento en silencio. Absorbiendo los detalles de cada uno. Recorriendo cada línea con su mirada. Hasta que ella preguntó:

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

- Alguien sin querer me dio la respuesta: "leer entre líneas" – explicó ante la mirada interrogante de ella– Me puse a leer las cartas de nuevo y fui recolectando pistas que me llevaron a ti.

- Nunca me di cuenta que dejaba pistas. – frunció el ceño la chica.

- Es raro, pero yo tampoco. Si no lo hubiera escuchado, lo más probable sería que hubiera pasado el resto de mi vida decepcionado por nunca haberte encontrado.

Volvieron a quedarse en completo silencio sopesando las palabras dichas por el él. Rose bajó la vista nerviosamente y susurró:

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

- Eso depende de ti – contestó mirándola fijamente.

- Es que… no lo sé. – Dijo Rose retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente- Si tuviera experiencia en estas cosas, probablemente… sabría qué.

- Te refieres a que no tienes experiencia en materia de relaciones con chicos, asumo. – Sonrió, pensando internamente, como buen hombre que era, que eso era lo mejor de todo.

- Sí. Además, recién ahora me pongo a pensar que en realidad no nos conocemos.

- Pues en ese punto difiero de ti, porque ahí me llevas ventaja. – Discrepó. – Tú sabes mucho más de mí que yo de ti.

- Sólo lo que podía observar. – No es que conozca tu manera de pensar y de sentir.

- Pues no es la impresión que me dabas en tus cartas. Era como si conocieras perfectamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Además de que llevas más de seis años detallándome de arriba abajo. Y en más de una ocasión mencionaste lo mucho que te gustaba lo que veías. – Rose enrojeció completamente ante la mirada socarrona del chico.

Ahora te burlas de mí – se quejó.

En lo absoluto – le aseguró poniéndose serio. – No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ayudó en mi ánimo el que me escribieras cosas como esas. No fue nada fácil para mí los primeros meses. Tú viste como me trataban por mis antecedentes familiares. Y aunque las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, no todo fue miel y dulzura. Pero ahí estuviste tu siempre con tus palabras de aliento y de amor, por qué no decirlo.

Rose sintió que se ruborizaba nuevamente ante las palabras del joven y más que nada por la emoción y sinceridad que reflejaba su voz.

- Me siento muy avergonzada cada vez que lo mencionas – dijo dándole la espalda.

- No tienes por qué. – Escuchó la voz de chico tras ella.

- Claro que sí. Como te dije antes, esta es una relación unilateral. Solamente yo soy la que siente algo aquí. Tú ni siquiera me hacías en el mundo.

- No tienes idea de lo equivocada que estás. – dijo conteniendo una risa.

- ¿Cómo? – Volteó a verlo encontrándolo más cerca de lo que creía.

- Siempre estuve consciente de ti. No podía evitar mirarte cuando nadie se daba cuenta.

- Eso me dijo Zabini. Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó sorprendida. – La mente del chico registró el hecho de que Zabini se había dado cuenta de todo, pero decidió dejarlo para después. Había prioridades por aclarar.

- Como que por qué, ¿por qué me mirabas tú a mí al principio? – al ver que ella abría mucho los ojos al caer el entendimiento en cabeza, continuó – Exactamente. Porque me gustabas. Siempre me gustaste.

- ¿Yo te gustaba? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Y todavía me gustas – dijo sonriendo el rubio.

- Pero… - empezó a decir ella.

- Si… pero… - aceptó él – Ha habido muchos "peros" entre nosotros. Yo también pensé que no debía acercarme por todas las razones que te limitaban a ti también. Pero en mi caso, realzadas por el hecho de que yo era el indeseable para ti y todas tus familiares. Por eso traté de nunca fijarme en ninguna de ustedes, ya fuera Weasley o Potter. Pero en tu caso, fallé lamentablemente. Nunca pude dejar de observar lo hermosa que eras. – terminó de decir el rubio acercándose cada vez más a la chica.

- ¿Te parezco bonita? – Preguntó cándidamente, sonrosada por el placer que le proporcionaba el conocimiento de saberse admirada por su amor.

- Definitivamente hermosa – declaró acabando con la distancia y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de ella, hipnotizándola con su mirada – ¿Y yo te sigo pareciendo guapo? – no pudo evitar preguntar con una punzada de vanidad.

- Divino – dijo subiendo las manos hasta su pecho, completamente extasiada y perdida en sus ojos.

Ante tal declaración Scorpius sintió que la sangre le empezó a hervir en las venas, acelerando su circulación por todo su cuerpo, creándole una urgencia que nunca antes sintió y no quiso esperar más para satisfacerla.

- Creo que he averiguado de ti todo lo que por lo pronto quería saber, excepto por una cosa – le dijo apretando el enlace de sus brazos alrededor de ella y acercándola a él escandalosamente, para luego, ante la mirada interrogante de ella, continuar – Aún no sé a qué sabes, pero por Merlín que voy a averiguarlo.

Y se lanzó a besarla decididamente. Se apoderó de sus labios en un beso que resultó demoledor. No había otras palabras para definirlo. Rose se aferró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el Rubio la apretaba tan fuerte por la cintura que la chica creía que podría partirla en dos. Pero no lo sentía para nada incómodo. Todo lo contrario. Si no hubiera sido por ello, creía que sus pies no la habrían sostenido y hubiera dado contra el suelo. Un segundo después pensó que había cantado victoria demasiado rápido, porque en ese momento, sintió que se tambaleaban y que a pesar del apoyo que le brindaba el cuerpo del chico, se precipitaban hacia abajo lentamente, como si el suelo hubiera cedido bajo sus pies en cámara lenta.

Scorpius no daba crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo. Besar a Rose era la sensación más alucinante que había sentido jamás. Que hubiera creído que pudiera existir siquiera. La besaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y la salvación estuviera prendida en sus labios. Perdió el sentido de todo incluyendo el del piso que estaba pisando. Y eso fue literal, porque sus piernas cayeron presas de una creciente debilidad a tal grado que poco a poco fueron perdiendo fuerzas y sintió que iban cayendo al suelo. Pero de ninguna manera iba a interrumpir ese beso o moriría. Así que se abrazó más fuerte a la chica y la sostuvo de tal manera que cayera él primero y ella sobre él para que no se lastimara.

El suelo de piedra del cuarto estaba frío pero eso no les importó a ninguno de los jóvenes enamorados. Siguieron explorando sus labios con besos largos y ardorosos, subiendo y bajando de intensidad por momentos, pero en ningún momento separándolos, ni siquiera para tomar aire. Ya habría tiempo para recuperarse. Ahora lo que importaba era saciar la sed que tenían de cada uno. Scorpius deshizo el apretado abrazo en el que había encerrado a la pelirroja para empezar a acariciar su espalda con una mano y acariciar sus rojos y largos rizos con la otra. Ella, a su vez, desde hacía rato ya que acariciaba el cabello del chico.

Así que de esto era a lo que se refirió mamá cuando me contó cómo fue que empezaron su relación ella y papá - se dijo Rose entre beso y beso, recordando que su madre le dijo que cuando por fin se besaron, sintió que sus piernas se le habían hecho de gelatina y que al parecer a su padre le había pasado lo mismo porque estuvieron a punto de caerse. También recordó que su madre le dijo que de no ser porque su tío Harry estaba ahí, no tenía idea de cuándo hubieran parado. Y desesperadamente rogó porque nadie apareciera para interrumpirlos.

Pero, por supuesto que la vida no era tan bella. Justo cuando Scorpius había empezado a acariciar la piel de su espalda por debajo de su blusa y creía que la habían conectado a un enchufe por las miles de descargas eléctricas que había empezado a sentir. Escuchó un par de golpes secos y fuertes en la puerta.

¡No podía ser! Se lamentaba Scorpius renuente a dejar la boca de Rose. Sentía que las manos de la chica acariciando su cuello y bajando por sus hombros y brazos, era el paraíso. Y la textura de su piel era lo más terso que había sentido jamás. Quien quiera que fuera podía irse al diablo. El no pensaba atender. Y siguió besando a la joven con renovados bríos.

- ¡Scorpius! Tienes que abrir la puerta, ya estamos saliendo para la estación. – era la voz de Zabini la que hablaba.

¡Maldita sea! Se dijo el rubio, cortando lentamente el beso y respirando agitadamente. Sin abrir los ojos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volteando la cabeza a un lado gritó. – Ya voy.

Hasta ese momento, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una completamente sonrojada chica, y pensó que nunca la había visto más hermosa.

- Esto no ha acabado. - Le dijo respirando entrecortadamente – Ahora que te tengo, no pienso dejarte ir. No voy a separarme de ti. No importa lo que cueste ni el tiempo que lleve. – Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Rose sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría y emoción por las palabras de su antes amor secreto.

- Te quiero tanto – le confesó por fin de frente.

- Y yo te quiero a ti. – le contestó el rubio. – Empecé a amarte por lo que escribías, sin saber que eras la misma persona que me atraía físicamente. Y ahora que se que son la misma y al tenerte entre mis brazos, ni yo mismo puedo asimilar lo mucho que te quiero.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso fuerte, cargado con toda la emoción originada por sus recientes confesiones. Pero de nuevo sonaron golpes en la puerta, cada vez más desesperados, por parte de Zabini.

- ¡Sorpius! ¡Rose! ¡Debemos irnos! Yo entiendo lo que está pasando pero el tren no. ¡Así que abran de una vez! – gritaba el moreno.

Rose y Scorpius rieron aún con los labios unidos ante la desesperación del chico del otro lado de la puerta y con un último beso corto, se incorporaron, tratando de acomodar un poco sus ropas y su cabello.

Scorpius se dirigió apresurado a abrir la puerta y al abrirla de golpe, cayó de espaldas un sorprendido Zabini que estaba recargado en ella. Lo que arrancó nuevas risas por parte de los chicos. El rubio ayudó a levantar a su moreno amigo diciéndole:

- Bueno, ya está. Cuanto escándalo.

- Que escándalo ni que nada. Nos van a dejar los carruajes y yo no tengo intenciones de ir caminando a la estación - le espetó molesto.

- Además Rose tiene que irse con los de su casa o vendrán aquí por ella y yo creo que por hoy ya es suficiente una Wesley en Slytherin. – acabó diciendo en tono alarmado Zabini, provocando más carcajadas en los otros dos jóvenes.

Reviews please... :) :-*


	9. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones

_Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso. Quiero hacer llegar muchos saludos y agradecimiento a todos los que me han leído. Creo que contesté de manera personal a todos, excepto a aquellos que no tenían una cuenta y entraron como guests. Igualmente gracias. en este caso, la excusa por la tardanza fue simple y sencillamente el trabajo y cursos que tuve que tomar, por motivos de trabajo. Pero no soy de las que deja las cosas sin terminar y tristemente para mi por que me gustó mucho escribirla, esta historia ya casi termina. Les dejo el penúltimo capítulo. Un beso a todos los lectores._

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones…**

Aun con el sabor de Scorpius en los labios y flotando en una nube, entró Rose a su cuarto, en el que estaban sus primas y amigas ya terminando de arreglar sus cosas.

- ¡Vaya, hasta que te dignaste regresar! – la reprendió Lily poniendo las manos en jarras.

- ¿Y bien, ya son novios? – inquirió curiosa Roxanne.

- No… bueno si… eso creo. – vaciló Rose.

- ¿Cómo que eso crees? – preguntó Lucy, extrañada. Y todas las chicas presentes se volvieron a verla con diferentes expresiones inquisitivas.

- Es que el no dijo nada de eso – contestó apenada Rose.

- ¿Queeeeeé? – gritaron las chicas al unísono.

- ¿Todo ese tiempo que estuviste con él y nada? – preguntó decepcionada Tammy, una de sus compañeras que había decidido quedarse a ver qué pasaba.

- Bueno, tanto como nada, no… - aceptó Rose.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó con tono enfadado Lily – Si me dices que no aclararon nada después de la escenita que armó en el comedor, o confiesas que ni un beso se dieron ¡por Merlín que te dejo de llamar prima!

- Creo que hasta la abuela se avergonzaría – estuvo de acuerdo Lucy.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Rose, luego ante el ceño fruncido de las chicas continuó – Quiero decir que sí aclaramos las cosas. Y… sí nos besamos – terminó de decir poniéndose completamente roja.

- ¡Ahhhhh! – gritaron todas las chicas a la vez abalanzándose sobre Rose en un abrazo común.

- ¿Y luego? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Besa bien? – Rose no supo ni quien preguntaba cada cosa, todas hablaban a la vez.

- Sólo puedo decir que es lo más hermoso que he vivido hasta hoy y que nunca creí que podría pasar. – Dijo Rose con expresión soñadora cuando por fin pudo hablar.

- ¡Me alegro tanto por ti! – le dijo Roxanne abrazándola.

- Pero, dinos entonces, ¿en qué quedaron? – preguntó Lily como siempre queriendo llegar al final de todo.

- La verdad es que tal vez nos faltó tiempo para llegar a ello, pero el sí me dijo que esto no se acababa aquí y que no importaba lo que costara ni el tiempo que llevara, no pensaba dejarme ir ni separarse de mí.

- ¡Yo quiero uno de esos! – gritó Tammy dejándose caer en una cama fingiendo un desmayo.

- ¡Si tu no lo quieres, me lo quedo! – dijo a su vez Lucy.

- Vaya con el rubio – reconoció Lily - resulta que es todo un hombrecito.

- ¡Hombrecito! – gritó Roxanne – ¿Es que no tienes ojos? El chico está que se cae de bueno.

- Si, – estuvo de acuerdo Lucy – mi prima no tiene malos gustos.

- Si nada más porque está en Slytherin no le echamos el lazo las de Gryffindor, – completó Tammy – pero yo siempre escuché que todas pensaban que era guapísimo.

- Ok, de acuerdo, si tengo ojos y reconozco lo bien que está Scorpius – aceptó Lily – Pero es de Rose. Así que para mí, como si fuera mi hermano. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo que nos ocupa, ¿y luego que pasó?

- Pues que llegó Zabini a apurarnos porque ya era la salida.

- Pero entonces por lo que dijiste, sí te dijo algo, aunque no fuera con las palabras exactas. – concluyó Lily.

- Para mí cuenta – dijo Roxanne.

- Entonces, es oficial, - completó Lucy – nuestra Rose está prácticamente comprometida.

Y estalló la algarabía de las chicas nuevamente, que se volvieron a abrazar gritando y brincando.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Scorpius se desarrollaba algo semejante:

- Y bueno, ¿ya son novios? – preguntó Zabini.

- Pues si, ¿no? – dijo Scorpius vagamente.

- Por fin, ¿sí o no? – preguntó su amigo.

- Pues le dije que la quería y que quería continuar con esto.

- ¿Pero no le hiciste una petición formal de noviazgo? – insistió el moreno.

- Pues no, no con esas palabras, – reconoció – pero creo que quedó sobreentendido.

- ¡Cómo vas a creer! Para las chicas eso es importante. – Le explicó – Si no haces la pregunta incluso podría pensar que no vas en serio.

- ¡Por Merlín, tienes razón! – Se preocupó el rubio - Le dije muchas cosas pero no le pedí que fuéramos novios, espero que no se moleste o lo tome a mal.

- Lo bueno es que aún hay tiempo para que se arreglen. Total, si ya esperó por ti todo este tiempo, unos minutos más no harán gran diferencia. – trató de consolarlo.

- A propósito – recordó Scorpius – ¿Cómo es que tú sabías que a mí me gustaba Rose?

- Soy tu amigo, te conozco de toda la vida – sonrió al decirlo el moreno. – Además de que en muchas ocasiones te vi seguirla con la mirada cuando pasaba cerca de nosotros.

- No lo podía evitar, siempre me pareció muy hermosa. – recnoció Scorpius. – Pero fuera de mi alcance.

- Puedo entender eso. – Aceptó Zabini. – No era como si te gustara una chica común. Era una Wesley. Pero dime qué fue lo que pasó, porque sólo alcancé a escuchar algo como que ella te enviaba notas.

- Pues todo empezó desde el primer año. Prácticamente desde que entramos me empezaron a llegar notas de una chica. – le empezó a contar – Pero nunca me dijo quien era.

- ¿En serio? – Se sorprendió el moreno - ¿Y por qué nunca me lo contaste?

- La verdad no lo sé. – Dijo Scorpius – Tal vez era algo quería conservar para mí. Esas cartas me ayudaron a sobrellevar los primeros años que no fueron fáciles para gente como nosotros. Me daban ánimos y alegraban mi autoestima. – terminó diciendo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

- Con razón a veces te encontraba sonriendo sólo o pensativo. Me resultaba extraño pero tú siempre fuiste muy reservado, así que no me atrevía a preguntarte. Pero ¿y qué fue lo que pasó para que te dieras cuenta que era ella? – cuestionó.

- Estaba en el comedor desayunando cuando la plática cotilla de algunas de nuestras compañeras me dio la idea de buscar pistas entre las cartas – explicó por segunda vez en ese día. – Así que me vine al cuarto y me puse a releer las cartas y fui atando cabos hasta que di con ella. Aún no entiendo cómo pero lo hice – terminó diciendo con orgullo.

- Fue por eso que entraste como bólido al comedor y te fuiste directo a su mesa. – dijo entendiendo Zabini – Acababas de descubrirlo.

- Si, así fue. – Aceptó Scorpius.

- Pues me alegro de que todo haya salido bien finalmente. Aunque…- se quedó ahí con cara compungida.

- Si, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Mis padres. – reconoció el chico. – Aún debo hablar con ellos.

- Si. Y no creo que vaya a ser una plática fácil. – vaticinó.

- Bueno, pues gracias por los ánimos – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ya sabes. Para eso estamos los amigos. – Se burló a su vez.- Ya en serio. Sabes que cuentas conmigo si me necesitas. – le dijo con sentimiento.

- Gracias – sonrió el chico conmovido.

- Pero ya basta de cursilerías, ¡que nos va a dejar el trennnnnn! – salió pitando Zabini del cuarto y Scorpius, después de soltar una carcajada, corrió tras él.

Ya en el expreso de Hogwarts, todos los Weasley-Potter buscaron instalarse en un solo vagón, para poder comentar a gusto sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

Rose, como buena novia primeriza, no sabía que debía hacer y se preguntaba si debía buscar a Scorpius para por lo menos pasar juntos un poco de tiempo antes de volver a casa. Molesta se recriminaba el no haber platicado con él al respecto antes de volver a su sala común.

Sin embargo, no fue necesario que se maltratara mentalmente mucho tiempo porque al poco rato de haber salido el tren de la estación, apareció el rubio en la puerta.

- Momento…- intervino Hugo, antes de que Rose se acercara a abrir el compartimiento. – Permíteme a mí – continuó con voz ceremoniosa.

Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla le soltó al rubio. – ¿Contraseña para ingresar al compartimento del clan Weasley-Potter?

El aludido sonrió burlonamente ya que, desde que vio que el hermano de Rose se levantaba, se imaginó que le iba a salir con algo; de hecho, desde que venía caminando lo pensó. Por ello, le contestó con algo que sabía no podría objetar.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones hacia tu hermana son buenas. – Y al decirlo se llevó una mano al corazón.

Al escucharlo, se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas por parte de todos en el compartimiento, a excepción de Rose que casi se derrite.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso? – fue la inmediata pregunta de Albus, que repentinamente se encontraba frente a él.

- Fue algo fortuito la verdad. – Respondió el chico – por casualidad me encontraba en la biblioteca en los estantes de al fondo una vez que ustedes, incluyendo a los que ya salieron, estaban planeando una salida a escondidas.

- Entonces sabes del mapa del merodeador y como abrirlo y cerrarlo. – preguntó Louis, suspicaz.

- Escuché algo al respecto, si – aceptó – y la verdad, me muero de curiosidad por verlo. – Finalizó sonriendo.

- Pues a como vas, creo que tienes muchas probabilidades a tu favor - se escuchó la voz de Lily.

- Entonces, ¿puedo pasar, o mejor aún, puedo robarme a Rose por un rato? – pidió Scorpius. Buscando con la mirada a la ruborizada chica.

- ¡Claro! - aceptó Hugo- pasaste la prueba.

Rose sonrió tímidamente y se levantó para reunirse con Scorpius.

- Anda chica - la empujó Roxanne – Pero recuerda volver a tiempo para bajar juntos en la estación - le recordó dándole una mirada de advertencia.

- ¡Y espero que ahora sí ya sea legal! – alcanzó a oírse la voz de Lucy que le gritó antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Rose volteó a ver a Scorpius a la vez que rodaba los ojos ante el descaro de su familia.

- ¿No te parecen molestos? – le preguntó la pelirroja mientras caminaban.

- Al contrario – le contestó sonriendo - me parecen muy divertidos. Y creo que tienen razón al cuidarte y me supongo que lo que tu prima dio a entender con eso de "legal", es que el nuestro sea un noviazgo oficial, ¿no?

Rose se puso granate de la vergüenza que le provocó el que Scorpius hubiera notado que ella les había contado a sus primos y hermano que no eran novios.

- Por favor, no quiero que pienses que esto se trata de un ataque subliminal y que te sientas presionado por… - empezó a decir Rose apresuradamente hasta que el rubio presionó uno de sus dedos contra sus labios para acallar sus palabras.

- Precisamente por eso fue que vine a buscarte – empezó a decir el chico a la vez que la atraía hacia sí y la encerraba en sus brazos. – Me di cuenta, o más bien, me hicieron darme cuenta de que las cosas no habían quedado perfectamente claras entre nosotros.

- Para mí todo lo que dijiste fue lo correcto – dijo ella mirándolo embelesada.

- Tal vez sí – estuvo de acuerdo – pero no lo dijimos todo. Aún quedaron muchos puntos por unir. Y no voy a mentirte diciéndote que pensé en pedirte que fueras mi novia porque no fue así.

Rose bajó la mirada entristecida ante las palabras de Scorpius pero él inmediatamente la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo levantar la cara para que lo viera a la cara nuevamente.

- No tuve tiempo ni de pensarlo, – explicó – después de que dijimos lo suficiente en esos momentos, pasé a estar muy ocupado besándote – continuó diciendo mientras acariciaba las rojas mejillas de la chica. - Y yo quisiera saber quién, en nombre de Merlín, podría pensar en algo más que en tus labios, una vez que los ha probado. – Terminó de decir para inmediatamente después besarla apasionadamente por un buen rato, hasta que Rose lo forzó, aún en contra de su propia voluntad, a cortar el beso porque recordó que ni siquiera se habían metido a uno de los vagones, sino que se encontraban a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera pasar, o incluso de cualquiera que abriera las cortinas o la puerta de un vagón.

- Para – le dijo al chico, aún con su boca pegada a la suya – estamos a la vista de todos.

- Cierto – dijo el chico tomándola de la mano y prácticamente llevándola en volandas hasta el primer vagón desocupado que encontró.

De acuerdo – dijo Scorpius, una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos.- Antes de que vuelva a perder la cabeza por besarte, debo preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia. Si quieres que estemos juntos sin importar lo que pase. Si estás dispuesta a enfrentar lo que muy probablemente no sean buenas caras tanto por tu parte como por la mía. – Soltó sin respirar dejando a la chica muda de la sorpresa.

- Se que aún es muy pronto para prometerte que llegaremos a estar juntos para toda la vida y que nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, porque probablemente solo tendremos uno, si nos basamos en los antecedentes procreadores de los Malfoy – siguió diciendo Scorpius a la chica que ya no pudo mantenerse estática sino que empezó a sonreir de tal manera que su rostro irradiaba tal luminosidad que a cada palabra que decía el rubio, se veía más hermosa – Pero sí te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lograrlo y evitarte cualquier disgusto o daño en el proceso.

¿Y quién puede soportar tanta belleza sin reaccionar? Rose no, por cierto. Así que se lanzó a besarlo como posesa rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo lo más que pudo hacia ella.

Después de otro buen rato de estar prácticamente sin respirar, explorando y degustando cada rincón de sus bocas, separaron sus labios y se abrazaron con fuerza, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? – Preguntó el chico cuando por fin pudo normalizar su respiración lo suficiente para articular palabra.

- Es un sí multiplicado por siete años de soñar y desear. – respondió Rose, besándolo con ternura a lo largo de la mejilla, a lo que él respondió acariciando su rizos que caían por su espalda.

- Ya no tienes que soñar más, aquí estoy contigo y lo que desees lo tendrás. Como, cuando y donde quieras - dijo el rubio dándole un tonito malicioso al último comentario.

- Scorpius Malfoy, ¿estás de ofrecido conmigo? – preguntó con tono severo, alejándose un poco de él para ver la cara que ponía.

- Te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy y, por supuesto, a mí mismo. – le contestó ya serio Scorpius – ¿Te sientes asustada u ofendida por mis palabras? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño al sopesar la posibilidad.

- No, por supuesto que no. - aclaró la joven – Es solo que, pues creo que te darás cuenta que soy ignorante de muchas cosas sobre todo en cuanto a chicos se refiere, y que mi experiencia al respecto es bastante escasa, pero eso no significa que sea ingenua o que no tenga sentimientos. Y lo que acabas de expresar es, simple y llanamente, una definición bastante exacta de los míos, aunque nuestros contextos sean diferentes. Pero… - titubeó en su discurso.

- Pero es muy pronto para hablar de temas tan escabrosos como la intimidad de una pareja. O más que hablar, llegar a ella, ¿no? – la ayudó el joven terminando por ella.

- ¿Si lo entiendes, verdad? – preguntó Rose preocupada.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Rose. – la tranquilizó Scorpius dándole un beso en la frente. – Iremos paso a paso hasta que tanto tú como yo estemos listos para avanzar en esta relación. ¿O qué crees que sólo tú tienes temores? – Preguntó – También yo pienso que las relaciones para que se den bien deben ir tranquilas, sin apresurarlas.

- ¡Te quiero tanto! – le dijo ella con sentimiento abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

- Y yo a ti mi hermosa. – le dijo a su vez.

Y así siguieron, abrazados, besándose a ratos, otros haciendo planes acerca de cómo iban a llevar su relación mientras la hacían pública ante sus respectivos padres, como se iban a comunicar, donde se iban a ver y otros detalles, hasta que llegó el momento en que debieron separarse porque ya casi llegaban a la estación. Después de un último dulce y prolongado beso, salieron del vagón y se dirigieron a los vagones de sus respectivos amigos y familiares.

_Si les gustó o no, díganmelo, please :P El próximo es el final._


	10. ¿Alguien no lo sabía?

_Y llegamos al final. Mil gracias a todos los que me leyeron, no saben todo lo que significa para mí. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo ya sea en mis o sus historias. Un beso grande para todos._

_Hermy Evans Black, va por ti._

**Capítulo X**

**¿Alguien no lo sabía?**

El tren llegó finalmente a la estación entre la acostumbrada nube de vapor y el estruendo de la locomotora al ir aminorando la marcha hasta su detención total. Los alumnos empezaron a descender arrastrando sus pesados baúles y cargando sus mascotas en jaulas o en sus brazos. Por todos lados se veían chicos corriendo a abrazar a sus padres que ya se encontraban esperándolos.

Los chicos Weasley-Potter no fueron la excepción y pronto se vio a Lucy siendo levantada en vilo por su padre, Percy (sí, aquél famoso por ser todo propiedad y formalidad). Por otro lado Roxanne y su Angelina se abrazaban y Louis y su madre hablaban a la vez en francés después de haberse abrazado y besado en ambas mejillas. Albus y Lily se apresuraron hacia sus padres y lo mismo hicieron Hugo y Rose.

Una vez dados los abrazos y estrujones acostumbrados y haber intercambiado saludos y comentarios de rigor - los típicos "como has crecido" y "cada día te pareces más a tu madre/padre" -, las familias se encaminaron a la salida. Rose no pudo evitar dirigir la vista hacia donde sabía se encontraba Scorpius con sus padres y lo vio hablando con ellos. No pudo evitar entristecerse al pensar que no lo vería en algún tiempo, ya que habían decidido ser prudentes y llevar su relación con cautela.

En ese momento, Scorpius volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le devolvió la mirada. La chica pudo observar como él dibujaba un "hasta pronto" con los labios. Y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. En ese momento su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros para guiarla hacia la salida, mientras que Hugo tomaba del brazo a su Madre y empezaron a caminar.

Miles de cosas empezaron a agolparse en la mente de Rose; la primera vez que lo vio, su desilusión al saber que era un Malfoy, las cartas que le envió, las que no se atrevió a mandar pero que aún conservaba, la valentía de él de acercarse y encararla, y como por fin después de tanto tiempo habían estado juntos. No. No podían hacer como que no había sucedió y volver a cero. Ya no más.

Sin plena consciencia de lo que iba a hacer, la chica se volvió y dijo – Esperen – y empezó a caminar de regreso mientras sus padres la miraban extrañados y Hugo aterrorizado, temiendo lo que su hermana estaba a punto de hacer.

El rubio – que no había despegado la vista de la pelirroja, al verla caminando hacia donde él se encontraba, murmuró un apresurado – Disculpen – a sus padres y pasando por en medio de ellos, caminó con paso rápido para encontrarse con Rose a medio camino. No sabía que había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera estaban juntos en ello.

- No puedo irme así y fingir que nada sucedió – le dijo ella cuando lo tuvo en frente – No quiero apartarme de ti.

- No nos estamos apartando, Rose – le dijo el tomándola de las manos. – Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, esto no se acaba aquí. Y ahora que lo has iniciado –continuó dando una mirada evaluadora a su alrededor, creo que vamos a tener que explicar muchas cosas y va a tener que ser aquí mismo – finalizó al ver que tanto sus padres como los de Rose se estaban acercando a ellos con los mismos semblantes de perplejidad en sus rostros.

Otros rostros se sumaban al corro que se estaba formando alrededor de los jóvenes y eran sus primos, que al ver lo que Rose, - secundada por Scorpius – acababa de hacer, quisieron acercarse para no perderse lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse, en primer lugar; y en segundo, para apoyarlos en caso necesario. Tratándose del tío Ron y Draco Malfoy, no se sabía que podía pasar.

Por supuesto, el primero en decir algo fue Ron Weasley que, con un tono que no alcanzaba a distinguirse si era de de sorpresa o furia o una mezcla de ambas, preguntó:

- Rose, ¿podrías explicarme que estás haciendo tomada de las manos con el hijo de Draco Malfoy? – La chica volteó a verlo con el rostro pálido pero decidido. Y estaba a punto de hablar, pero su madre se le adelantó.

- Pues yo diría que es evidente que hay un entendimiento entre ellos – dijo Hermione Granger-Weasley, haciendo gala de su lógica legendaria.

- Eso ya lo sé – replicó Ron rodando los ojos – cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello. Pero, ¿alguien podría explicar cómo es que ha sucedido? – Demandó una nueva explicación – Porque no puede ser que de buenas a primeras nos salgas con que hiciste un movimiento de varita "switch y flick" y ya, apareció en tu vida. – concluyó el pelirrojo algo exasperado, aunque extrañamente parecía bastante dueño de sí mismo, según reflexionaba Harry intercambiando miradas con Ginny, quien a todas luces se notaba que estaba pensando lo mismo.

- No papá, tienes razón en eso – empezó a decir tímidamente la pelirroja – Yo empecé a sentir algo por él desde el primer día que entré a Hogwarts, pero nunca me atreví a decirle a nadie. Sólo le enviaba cartas sin decir quién era, pero él me descubrió. Fue apenas hoy y… - la chica volteó a ver al rubio que se había acercado más a ella.

- Y yo siempre había tenido sentimientos por Rose, pero siempre los había reprimido. Y justo hoy me entero que era la misma chica de la que me había enamorado platónicamente por sus cartas – explicó Scorpius.

- Entonces él es tu amor secreto – concluyó su madre con una sonrisa comprensiva, de nuevo con su implacable poder de deducción. Rose se volvió hacia su madre completamente sorprendida.

- ¿Tú lo sabías? – Preguntó la joven – Pero… ¿cómo?

- Soy tu madre, y soy una mujer – respondió Hermione – Además, tuve mucha experiencia con eso de esconder los sentimientos por una persona – continuó cruzando miradas con su cuñada, quien le sonrió con complicidad. – Y yo no era la única que lo sabía - terminó de decir, fijando la vista en su marido.

- ¿Tú también? – casi gritó en el colmo de la perplejidad Rose, encarando a su padre. Todos los espectadores, incluyendo a Scorpius, pensaban que habían entrado en una dimensión desconocida por lo bizarro de la situación que estaban viviendo.

- Mas que saberlo, me lo imaginaba, porque era más que notorio que había alguien en tu mente y en tu corazón, pero como tú nunca mencionaste nada al respecto, llegué a la conclusión de que era alguien prohibido. Y quién más prohibido que un Malfoy. Así se lo comenté a tu madre. – explicó Ron.

- Por mi parte, yo me empecé a dar cuenta de cómo lo buscabas con la mirada cada vez que salían de vacaciones. – Explicó a su vez su progenitora - Y en ocasiones vi que él te miraba también, pero sus miradas nunca se cruzaron.

- ¿Y por qué nunca dijeron nada? – reclamó Rose.

- No lo creímos prudente – replicó Hermione haciendo un gesto de disculpa – Lo dejamos a que el tiempo resolviera lo que tenía que suceder.

Después de tan asombrosas declaraciones, se hizo un gran silencio que fue roto por la melodiosa voz de Astoria Greegrass Malfoy.

- Así que por fin descubriste quien era tu misteriosa anónima – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la pelirroja.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó el rubio, llegándole su turno de asombrarse. – No me digan que ustedes también…- se paró en seco al ver las caras cómplices de sus padres - ¿Qué es lo que sabían al respecto? – les reclamó.

- Un día entré a buscarte a tu recámara para darte un libro que me habías encargado del Callejón Diagon, pero no estabas ahí y te lo dejé en tu tocador. Al salir me di cuenta que había pisado un pedazo de pergamino que estaba en el suelo y lo levanté. Antes de darme cuenta, leí más de lo que correspondía, lo confieso.- aceptó su madre apenada - Ahí pude darme cuenta de que era de una chica que te escribía de manera anónima.

- A tu madre le pareció muy romántico y triste a la vez, así me lo comentó – intervino Draco Malfoy en el relato. – Y yo le dije que tal vez tenía razón respecto a lo triste, porque si la chica de las cartas no se revelaba era porque se trataba de un amor que no debía ser. Y a ambos se nos vino a la mente a qué familia podría pertenecer la joven en cuestión, o Potter o Weasley.

- Aunque nos inclinamos más por la segunda opción. – Continuó Astoria – Y veo que no nos equivocamos en nuestras suposiciones.

- Y por lo visto, también decidieron no decir nada. – observó Scorpius levantando las manos y dejándolas caer a los costados con estrépito.

- Sí. Lo hicimos – aceptó el señor Malfoy – No creí que fuera bueno que, en el caso de que nuestras suposiciones fueran ciertas, se nos considerara culpables de provocar una nueva guerra mágica.

- No sería la primera vez – dijo Ron entre dientes – recibiendo un codazo por parte de Hermione.

- ¿Ves a qué me refería? – señaló Draco, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de su esposa.

Scorpius volteó a mirar a Rose con una mirada de disculpa que a su vez le correspondió con una cara contrita.

- Mis padres lo sabían, tus padres lo sabían, tu familia medio lo sospechaba, al igual que mi amigo, entonces ¿es que hay alguien que "no" lo sabía? – preguntó retóricamente Scorpius.

Y nadie contestó. Lo que llamó la atención de todo mundo, obviamente, hacia Harry Potter.

- Sí. Yo también lo sabía – aceptó el anteriormente conocido como "el elegido".

- ¡Papá! – gritó Lily – ¿pero cómo podías saber nada si ni siquiera estás en el colegio? – le cuestionó.

- Soy el jefe de los Aurores, hija – respondió con condescendencia – parte de mi trabajo es darme cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor antes de los demás. Al igual que Hermione, ví y noté acciones por parte de ambos y saqué conclusiones.

- ¿Y tú mamá? – Cuestionó Albus a Ginny – asumo que también estabas enterada.

- Pues sí, hijo – contestó la aludida – tu padre y yo no tenemos secretos. Salvo los confidenciales del cuartel, por supuesto. – Y agregó bajando la voz - Además de que yo soy mucho más lista que él, si de sentimientos se trata.

- Lo sabía – dijo Lily – la que le dio la idea a papá fue mamá. – le dijo a su hermano. Y luego volviéndose a sus padres les reprochó – Jamás les perdonaré que lo supieran y no me lo contaran.

Ambos padres sonrieron ante el puchero de disgusto de su hija.

- Bueno, - dijo Scorpius – ahora que todos estamos enterados. Deben saber que de ahora en adelante ya no queremos estar separados – abrazó a Rose por los hombros y la acercó hacia sí. – Así que si alguno de ustedes tiene algo que decir, este es el momento.

Hermione avanzó hacia su hija y la abrazó diciéndole – Estoy muy feliz de que hayas concretado tu sueño, hija. – y agregó en su oído– Además de que es un chico muy guapo.

A su vez, Astoria se acercó a ambos chicos y les sonrió a la vez que le decía a su hijo, - ¿No vas a presentarme, querido?

- Por supuesto, madre – dijo sonriente el joven – Ella es Rose Weasley, mi novia.

- Encantada, señora Malfoy – dijo la pelirroja ruborizada hasta las orejas por las palabras del rubio.

- Un placer, querida – dijo la dama extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la joven.

- Creo no equivocarme al creer que usted y mi madre ya se conocen, ¿no es así? – preguntó Rose.

- Si hija, ya hemos sido presentadas con anterioridad – se adelantó Hermione – Pero al joven…

- Si mamá – entendió la chica – el es Scorpius, mi novio.

- Es un gusto y un honor conocerla señora Weasley – contestó.

- Y además encantador – sonrió complacida Hermione a su hija – El gusto es mío Scorpius – le respondió al chico.

Entonces como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambas señoras voltearon a ver a sus respectivos maridos con las cejas enarcadas.

- Hay algo que quieras decir cariño, - preguntó Astoria dulcemente, a su esposo.

Draco Malfoy, pareció dudar unos momentos, pero al ver la mirada ansiosa de su hijo, carraspeó y se acercó a ellos.

- Si mi hijo es feliz contigo jovencita, entonces yo no tengo más que celebrar que ustedes estén juntos.

- Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy – fue la respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Ron? – lo llamó su esposa.

Ron pareció debatirse consigo mismo por unos momentos pero, poco después pareció tomar una decisión y lanzando un profundo suspiro, dio unos pasos para acercarse a los demás.

- No creo que nunca pueda hacerme a la idea de que mi niña tenga novio, y a pesar de que no pueda decir que estoy contento por su elección... – en ese momento su mujer lo regañó. – ¡Ronald!

- … debo reconocer que lo único que un padre desea es ver felices a sus hijos. – terminó de decir, para tranquilidad de todos los presentes. -

- Gracias, señor Weasley – dijo Scorpius – lo comprendo y aprecio su sinceridad. También te agradezco a ti, padre.

- No me agradezcas hijo. Como dijo la comadreja, ¡Ejem! Digo, Weasley, - corrigió rápidamente - todo lo que un padre desea es la felicidad de sus hijos.

- Así es – estuvo de acuerdo Ron – Y si el hurón, digo Malfoy, no tiene objeciones, pues yo… tampoco.

Hermione y Astoria rodaron los ojos al escuchar el cortés intercambio de palabras de sus esposos. Aunque algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, por lo menos eran civilizados.

- Entonces, es oficial – se acercó sonriendo Hugo – Bienvenido a la familia cuñado. – le dijo al rubio palmeándole la espalda. Todos rieron ante la cara de Ron que al escuchar el apelativo usado por su hijo, parecía haber comido una de las grageas de sabor vómito de Bertie Bott.

Louis se acercó a Hugo y por lo bajo le dijo – Yo que tú no fraternizaba mucho con el enemigo delante de mi tío Ron, o corres el riesgo de ser desheredado – al escucharlo Hugo volteó a ver a su padre y tragó grueso al notar que lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno – llamó empezó a decir Harry su familia – ya es hora de ir a casa – y acto seguido se despidió de los presentes y tomando del brazo a su esposa se encaminó a la salida de la estación. Al verlo, el resto de las familias se dispusieron a lo mismo.

Scorpius se volvió hacia Rose y sus padres para decirles – Ahora que ya no hay secretos, ni necesidad de ocultarnos, espero que no se opongan a que visite a Rose en su casa.

- Por supuesto que no ¿verdad amor? – Hermione consultó con su marido, por mero tecnicismo, desde luego.

Ron murmuró un gruñido de aceptación. Y luego, ante las miradas reprobatorias de su esposa e hija, murmuró entre dientes – Eres bienvenido en nuestra casa cuando quieras, muchacho.

- Muchas gracias, señores Weasley. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el chico. Luego volviéndose a su novia la tomó por un brazo y la llevó gentilmente a un lado para poder despedirse a solas.

- Entonces Rose, ¿quieres que nos veamos en la tarde? – le preguntó.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Contestó la chica encantada – ¿Como a las 6:30 te parece bien? – propuso.

- Perfecto – acordó el rubio – Hasta entonces, hermosa. – le dijo abrazándola y besándola amorosamente, pero en la mejilla. Rose entendió que debían actuar con ciertas reservas debido a la multitud a su alrededor. Además, no querían caldear los ánimos de su - hasta esos momentos- muy controlado padre.

Mientras los jóvenes se despedían, los adultos aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo y tras cruzar unas cuantas frases corteses de despedida, y de que sus respectivos hijos se reunieran con ellos, ambas familias empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Mientras caminaban, Ron iba refunfuñando por lo bajo por la manera en que se habían despedido los novios, para regocijo interno de Draco Malfoy que con su familia caminaba un poco atrás de los Weasley y podía escuchar los gruñidos de Ron.

- ¡Ya déjalo, Ron! – Lo regañó su mujer – Los chicos se lo están tomando muy tranquilamente, ¿o no Rose? – preguntó a su hija.

- Sí, mamá – le confirmó – en eso quedamos, que íbamos a ir paso a paso en esta relación, sin apresurar las cosas.

- Eso tiene sentido – dijo un más tranquilo Ron – Al fin y al cabo, esto es apenas un noviazgo. No es como si ya hubieran hablado de matrimonio, ¿no? – le cuestionó con sospecha.

- Pues no, de matrimonio realmente no – aclaró la chica, pero después adoptó una actitud pensativa y añadió – Pero sí se mencionó algo acerca de la cantidad de hijos que podíamos llegar a tener, dados los antecedentes de procreación de los Malfoy – y siguió hablando sin notar la mirada de horrorizada advertencia de su madre – Pero también están los genes bastante prolíficos de los Weasley. Eso debe contar, ¿no? – terminó diciendo la pelirroja que, ensimismada en su análisis biológico no se dio cuenta del silencio que se había hecho a su alrededor.

- Hermanita, creo que no fue un buen momento para expresar tus reflexiones científicas acerca de la procreación. – le dijo Hugo con gesto cansado.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Rose, llevándose las manos a la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras habrían provocado. Con temor, se volvió para ver a su padre que se había detenido un par de pasos atrás y parecía haber sido víctima de un petrificus totalus, de no ser porque a cada segundo que pasaba adquiría un tono más rojo.

Hermione, que sabía lo que se avecinaba, trataba de calmarlo hablándole suavemente.

- Ron, Ron, ¿me escuchas? – le decía mientras lo sacudía un poco.

En eso, como que llegó al límite de sus fuerzas y explotó.

- ¡¿Que, queeeeé?! – fue el grito que resonó por toda la estación, a la vez que le hacía eco la carcajada de Draco Malfoy.

Después solo se escucharon los ¡Plops! de todos los que consideraron que lo más conveniente era desaparecer por el momento… incluyendo a los Malfoy.

FIN

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO


End file.
